Together by Contract
by LivBenso
Summary: A fake marriage, connecting two completely different people. The contract was made to save both assets, but may have been done to save them. Linked forever. No one ever knew how to handle a marriage, and in the twenty-first century have to be married by a contract is even worse. - I believe that all this was done to show how much you're mine, only mine. - Fitzgerald Grant.


_December 29, 2013, Washington DC 08:17. (Sunday)._

 **Carolyn Olivia Pope Point Of View**

\- Father, are you all right? - I say approaching me. Dad had his hand on his chest as he coughed incessantly, sitting in his big brown leather chair.

Every time we touched on the subject "marriage", which were very few, he pretended to be sick, so making me stop confronts him. At no time I agreed with what he wanted.

\- Do not question me, Olivia! - He said between his coughing intervals. - I just want to secure their future, and that this marriage should happen.

\- Listen to me, you know more than everyone else, I do not need this union between banks to support me. - Sigh tired of this discussion again. - I'm studying journalism, father ...

\- Stop it! - Dad interrupts me with a howl. - You'll have to get married! - Arregalo eyes frightened by its fully raised voice. I've never seen like this in all my life. - I do not care whim and I am still responsible for you. Olivia, pay attention, because you still will thank me for it.

\- To thank? I feel humiliated, a cheap commodity, I'm being sold by you to another man, which is actually just a kid. - I leave the office upset. His screams could be heard throughout the house.

I run to my bed and I play the same, thinking, thinking. I thought about everything and nothing at the same time, everything was confused. I wondered if my mother were here were all different. She probably would not let my father not to think that damned proposal, but it is not an exemplary mother, then by doubts I do not delude myself with this probability.

\- Who is it? - Cry for whoever was behind the door banging on it.

\- I, Liv. - For the nickname given to me, it was Medie, housekeeper. - I can enter? - I mumble a "yes" and then see the blonde hair through the door.

Madeleine Hill took care of me during my whole life, especially when my mother decided to leave my father and I, who decided to focus on work and forget that he still had a life and a daughter.

\- Hi, Medie. - I murmur.

\- I know what happened, the walls have ears. - Smile for your comment. - I think I saw a smile. - She walks up to me, also smiling.

\- Here the floor, the ceiling, the windows, everything has heard. - Babble winning his infectious laugh. - I do not have much choice, do you? My life is a waste from now.

\- Let's not focus on that. - It gives a half smile and caresses my face. - Do not forget that is beautiful, healthy, intelligent and polite.

\- Of what use all this in the end I will have to get married? Do you know if there as it is. Who knows Grant is not that kind of macho man, who believes that women only serves to get behind the stove. - I swallow the crying deep breath.

\- But you know, maybe none of you are thinking can happen. - Medie smiles snuggling to my side of the bed and spends his arm wrapped my neck, nuzzling me. - If your mother, Maya, was here, I believe, that it would support you and make you try.

\- You think?

\- Well, she would try, but do not think I agree with that.

\- So I should try? - I look at her. - You know, I do not know if two people together without knowing whether something intelligent. - I shrug back to the previous position.

\- Liv, I do not know, but it is the best thing to do for now. - She kisses my forehead and pushes me harder. - I will be here.

\- Thanks.

\- How about now rise up, as there is much to do today. - Medie comments shaking me with animation.

\- What kind? - Arqueio eyebrows.

\- The wedding will be in a church, is not only in the civil. - Arregalo eyes the new new. - And, well, you need to see the dress.

\- Would not it be easier and less humiliating to only civil?

\- No -. She gets up and at the door. - You know, just we know the truth, to society you are the youngest couple of the moment. - I roll my eyes at such idiocy. - Anyway, tomorrow we'll see her dress.

\- It's all right. - I murmur dejectedly.

After Medie left, I preferred to stay in the room. I had no more to do and I was not willing to pretend to be happy.

 ** _December 30, 2013, Washington D.C. .. 07:30. (Monday)._**

According to the noises downstairs and probably on the stairs. I think are the employees with some of the preparations. I get up, too slow, bed and walk to the bathroom, do my hygiene and down. Dad had already left, according to one of the employees, and I was a little relieved not to have to face him already early. I sat at the table and then Jane, one of the cooks came to serve me, putting the enhanced breakfast in it.

\- Thanks. - I thank you. Jane just give me a shake of his head and then quickly withdraws. - Oh, Jane, please. - I call it.

Inside the house was somewhat uncomfortable stay. All were paid to do things so futile to me, I feel like a baby sometimes. Dad had no limits.

\- Yes ma'am. - She comes back and closer to me.

\- Medie is?

\- Yes, she is on the outside area, more precisely in the garden.

\- Call it for me, please. - I ask. Pego natural juice jar and dump in my glass in serve me then.

\- Yes ma'am. - Jane withdraws, going through the door across the room, which overlooked the back of the house.

\- Good Morning. - Madeleine welcomes to enter through the same door that Jane passed, but alone. - Called me?

\- Good morning sunshine. - I play with her, smiling beautifully. - Sit down. - I point to the chair in front of me. Suzi readily do what I ask still smiling. - Well, I need to know the wedding date.

\- IT IS. - She clears her throat and looks away. - Tomorrow. - Whispers. - Tomorrow night. - Bottleneck me scared. Medie from around the table and rushes to help me.

\- As well? - Stare at her furious.

\- Two months ago I'm organizing your wedding. - Franzo the disappointed frown. - Excuse me, your father made me promise not to tell you.

\- I do not mind it, Medie. You in the background is equal to it. - I say rude. - You just gave me a day. - Smile lifeless.

\- Excuse me. - She asks again restless. - The seamstress had come in an hour, honey.

\- You can withdraw, thank you. - I look at the corner and see her head down, but ignore back to eating.

 _ **December 30, 2013, Washington D.C. .. 09:10. (Monday).**_

\- Olivia Pope is a pleasure to meet you. - The seamstress says to see me sitting in one of the armchairs. - My name is Anna Kanagh. - She extends her hand to me, which I picked up politely.

\- The pleasure is all mine. - Minto lavishing a fake smile. - Good Morning. - Compliance with the other two girls, who accompanied Anna.

\- These are Mel and Jessie. - Kanagh says before any of them can say, demonstrating their arrogance. - They IRAM help me with you today.

\- It's all right. - I get up from the chair and look at the three women before me. - What we have?

\- Well, I chose the most beautiful and sophisticated dresses in my store. - Anna walks up to a plow clothes, full of dresses covered by black cloaks. - It will be a great pleasure to show them. Ready?

\- Preparadíssima. - I smile wryly. Kanagh ignores my debaucheries and goes to the dresses, taking cover by cover, then picks up the same, stretching them on the couch. - Choose three.

I look at all and analyze, actually they were drives, but I could not see myself in almost none. Repair in unique dresses with lace, which ironically was three, and indicate Anna. Quickly I am directed to a puff in the middle of the room, climb on top of it with the help of one of the girls.

\- Good choice. - Jessie said, if I'm not mistaken, smiling gently. Reciprocate her smile. - Take your robe, please. - Nod doing what she asks me, just getting lingerie.

After taking and the dresses chosen, Anna not happy, made me test six other dresses. None of them was my face, brighter, more, more big volume, short more. A few minutes trying to convince them and I can stay with the first dress I chose among the three income. It is stuck in my body, but it is just modeling it. Income is in full dress, silk goes to my breasts and then only income, covering my collarbone, shoulders, arms, to my wrists. Behind my back they have a neckline with silk and lace copper, with a path of white buttons, closing the dress. His sauce was average, good enough to walk without screwing me and delicate for a wedding dress.

 _ **December 30, 2013, Washington D.C. .. 13:57. (Monday).**_

 **Fitzgerald Thomas Grant Point Of View**

\- You know it can not work, right? I am no longer a little boy, Dad. - Nego looking for Big Jerry, who was standing drinking his whiskey. - I'm twenty-two, I do not have to duck your head and do whatever you think is best just for you.

\- That's your answer? - He asks strangely calm.

\- Yeah. - I answer firmly. I see some employees in the room was frightened.

\- No problem. - Big Jerry shrugs sitting on the couch. - Your allowance just for today. - I look at him amazed. - Forget your cars, designer clothes, everything.

\- What?

\- Yes, Fitzgerald. - He laughed in my face. - If you do not get married, say goodbye things you get for granted. - Sigh defeated. With my father had no agreement was or was. - So how is it going to be?

\- I'm in. - Big Jerry smiles making a positive nod. - But I want to earn double than I already get.

\- Four hundred thousand?

\- Yeah. - I look at him seriously. He soon comes to hide his amazement, as he always does, hiding her face in a staging of "tough". - If you want me to do husband pose nice and passionate, then you have to pay me and that's my price.

\- It's all right. - I watch him get up glad the couch and stretch out his hand to me. - We have a deal?

\- We have. - Tightening hand in his. - When there is a wedding shit?

\- Tomorrow night. - Big Jerry says quiet. I get no reaction for a moment, but then I remember that nothing is cheap for it and I would be fine with my money. - Do not forget, you'll have impregnates her.

\- That I already know. - I smile mischievously at my father, who just shakes his head. - It was just that?

\- Yeah. - It goes around on the couch and before you can climb the ladder turns to me. - Just be ready at eight o'clock sharp!

The deal was simple, we would have to get married and try our best to produce an heir, so that we could unify the two banks, thus giving us more profits. It was something simple and easy, we could be separated parents, without any problems for me. Perhaps.


End file.
